dlvfandomcom-20200213-history
Danny Duncan.
Daniel Lee Duncan (May 9th 1986) is an Internet personality, Vlogger and Musician. Duncan became known for being the drummer for band We The Kings and for appearing in band-mates Charles Trippy's 'Internet Killed Television' (CTFxC) Vlogs. Duncan founded his own Vlogging series 'DLV' in October 2013 and publishes his Vlogs to his personal YouTube channel DannyDuncan. Personal Life: Early Life: Daniel 'Danny' Lee Duncan was born on May 9th 1986, Along with his twin brother Marc Elliot Duncan to parents Brenda Susan Gartley (Previously Duncan) and David Lee Duncan. Brenda Susan Gartley (Previously Duncan) and David Lee Duncan met in a McDonald's, as they were both employees at the restaurant. The pair married and soon after David Lee Duncan joined the Air Force. While stationed in Oxford, England, Duncan's mother gave birth to his older brother Shaun Michael Duncan (Born July 1980). Five years later, while stationed in California, Duncan's parents discovered that, they were expecting again. While attending the doctors appointments in regards to the pregnancy Duncan's mother was told that her heartbeat was louder than that of the babies, though she did not think much of it at the time. However after the baby became eight days overdue, she became worried and scheduled another appointment - it was then, that she discovered she was expecting twins and not just one child. Daniel 'Danny' Lee Duncan was born twenty minutes before his twin brother Marc Elliot Duncan on May 9th 1986. In 1990, When Duncan was just four years old his father was stationed in South Korea. Upon being stationed there he was given the option of 1. Be accompanied by his family and serve three years in South Korea or 2. Go alone and serve one year - he chose the second option and went alone. After the year had passed, he returned home only to announce that he had fallen in love with a South Korean women and suggested that the women should come and live with them in America and "Help raise the children" - It was on that same day that Duncan's mother filed for divorce from his father. Duncan and his father have a strained relationship and they have only seen each other on four occasion since this day. Duncan's father - David Lee Duncan - had a son from a previous relationship - Robert Lee Duncan (Born June 2nd 1975). Robert Lee Duncan passed away on his 28th birthday on June 2nd 2003, in a Ultralight Boating accident on Bradenton Beach. Danny Duncan stated that before his death his half brother had mentioned that he wanted to find their father - as he too did not have a relationship with him. Duncan's mother Brenda Susan Gartley after the tragic accident searched for David Lee Duncan, to tell him of his son's passing. It was at his half-brothers funeral that Duncan met his father for the first time since childhood. Duncan's mother would later marry Alan Gartley - he in turn becoming Duncan's Stepfather. Gartley had three children of his own and they, along with Duncan and his brothers would all live together. Duncan stated that he considers Gartley to be the "Dad" figure in his life more so than anyone else. Duncan discussed his early life in detail, in his Podcast - The Danny Duncan Show - in an episode titled - Episode 88: Danny's Life Story. In the description of the podcast he wrote -"I sit down and tell my life story in under 30 minutes". Relationships: Lindsey Bell (2006 'On and Off' - 2015): Danny Duncan and Lindsey Bell met each in Middle School and became friends. Everyday after school, both Duncan and Bell would wait outside to be collected - Duncan would wait for the bus to take him to the 'The Boys and Girls Club' and Bell would wait for her father to collect her. Duncan stated that he and Bell were in different social circles at this time, however while waiting, they would converse and he "Looked forward to it" each day. The two remained friends throughout High school and did not start dating until Bell was in college and Duncan had began touring with band We The Kings. Duncan and Bell met up to "hangout" while Duncan's band played a show in Tallahassee in the summer of 2005. - where Bell was attending college. Duncan stated "He couldn't take his eyes off of her" and the two began their relationship soon after in 2006. The timeline of the pairs relationship is unclear as they have had an 'on again, off again' relationship, as they've both struggled with staying together while Duncan was touring and Bell was completing college. The pair decided to rekindle their relationship in 2012 and Duncan stated it was "for real this time" and Bell stated "I always found my way back to him". They discussed their relationship and how they met in a video titled - THIS IS HOW WE MET! (1-19-14) [39] - published January 20th 2014. Duncan and Bell began making Vlogs together in October 2013, as part of the DLV published on the DannyDuncan YouTube channel, the first video being - MY FIRST VLOG EVER! (10-13-2013) [1] - published October 14th 2013. The two began publishing Vlogs 2-3 times a week, however soon started creating daily videos, documenting their life together with their dog Mr.King. It was announced in a video titled - LINDSEY AND I ARE BREAKING UP.- Published July 7th 2015, that the two had ended their relationship and that they would no longer be making Vlogs together. Duncan stated "maybe the vlogs were the only thing keeping us together at that point". It was announced that Duncan would continue creating Vlogs as part of the DLV and that Bell would publish Vlogs to her own personal YouTube channel LindseyBrooksBell. Music Career: Drums: Duncan started taking Drum Lessons at the 'Boys and Girls Club' when the club director put Drum classes on offer. Duncan along with only one other club member attended the classes taught by Tony Scott and did so for 2 months (8 classes). Duncan stated that taking the class was "one of the best decisions" of his life, as it allowed him to learn the instrument. After 8th grade when Duncan was around 13 years old he joined his schools Drum-Line and it was in that same year that Duncan's mother gifted him with his first drum set for Christmas. The Drum Set was made by a brand called SunLite. Funny Looking Kid (2001-2002): Danny Duncan was the drummer of band Funny Looking Kid with charles trippy playing bass. (later renamed Suspense Thriller) from 2001-2002. They were a post-hardcore band hailing from Bradenton Florida. The band played their first show in July 2001 and their final show in July 2005. Their music can be listened to here - one of the tracks features Duncan's current band-mate Travis Clark (Lead Singer of We The Kings). Funny Looking Kid had modest success taking part in Warped Tour in both 2002 and 2003. The band was featured in a local newspaper, you can read the article here - 'Funny Looking stops in Tampa on Vans Warped Tour. The band consisted of Charles Trippy - Current bassist of We The Kings and Duncan's current band-mate, along with Travis Martin (guitar/vocals) Chris Burke (guitar/vocals,) and Danny Duncan before he was replaced by Adam Wieser (drums). Duncan was 'kicked out' of the band, as the band believed that Duncan's age was preventing them from playing a number of venues - he was just fourteen at the time. Hollander (2002/ 2003 - 2004): For a brief time, Danny Duncan was the drummer of Hollander. It was through this band that Duncan met Billy Burke, who was the bassist of the band - the two are still close friends to this day. The band played shows every weekend and Duncan described their sound as a mix of Jimmy Eat World and Limp Bizkit. The band broke up on mutual terms. We The Kings (2005 - Present): Broken Image was a five piece band featuring Travis Clark, his drummer brother Taylor Clark, guitarist Hunter Thomsen, his bassist brother Drew Thomsen, and a fifth unknown member. Danny Duncan was approached by Hunter Thomsen to replace Taylor Clark as the drummer of the band and Duncan accepted. The band soon went on their first tour in the summer of 2005. A music video for their song Armor of Hope which was produced during that time can be viewed - here. The band changed their name to Moniker De Soto and performed under the title for a period of time, however the title did not stick as they changed their name again, this time to - We The Kings. The band got their name from the middle school that all the members attended called Martha B. King Middle School. Their first tour under the title We The Kings, was supporting band Boys Like Girls. The band is currently made up of Travis Clark, Danny Duncan, Hunter Thomsen, Charles Trippy and Coley O'Toole. YouTube: The Kings Carriage: The Kings Carriage is a video series created by We The Kings. The videos are comedy sketches that are loosely based on events that have occurred while the band is on the road or together. The Video series was established in 2008 and were originally uploaded to the We The Kings YouTube Channel. The first video titled - The Kings Carriage - Danny's Allergy - was published on July 7th 2008. The final episode to be uploaded to the bands YouTube channel titled - King's Carriage - We'll Be A Team? - was published on July 23rd 2010. The video series was picked up again by Danny Duncan in 2011 and uploaded on his personal YouTube DannyDuncan. The first episode created by Duncan titled - TRAVIS HAS A PIGEON OBSESSION - KINGS CARRIAGE (Ep. 1) - was published on December 8th 2011. The series was last updated in a video titled - CATCHING UP WITH AN OLD FRIEND - KINGS CARRIAGE (Ep.31) - Published May 23rd 2013. The Kings Carriage video series have generated over 300 million views on YouTube. An Episode Guide of the Video Series can be viewed - here. DannyDuncan/ DLV: The DannyDuncan YouTube Channel was created on March 12th 2006 by Danny Duncan. The Channel was home to a number of videos - notably 'The Kings Carriage' video series - before it became the official channel of the DLV. DLV is a web series hosted by Danny Duncan and formally featured Lindsey Bell. Duncan would vlog alongside Bell for almost two years, before ending their relationship in July 2015. Duncan began vlogging in October 2013, after being inspired by friend and band-mate Charles Trippy's, Internet Killed Television (CTFxC) Vlogs. It is said that Trippy gifted Duncan with his first vlogging camera. Duncan's first Vlog titled - MY FIRST VLOG EVER! (10-13-2013) [1] - was published October 14th 2013. In the video Duncan stated that he and Bell would vlog, two-three times a week, however the two began creating Daily Videos in January 2014. Bell would appear in her final DLV Vlog tiled - NEW CRAZE? CRAB LEG BACK SCRATCH??? (6-30-15) [549] - Published July 1st 2015. Bell's final appearance on the DannyDuncan YouTube Channel was in a video titled - LINDSEY AND I ARE BREAKING UP. - published July 7th 2015.